1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cartridge magazines; and, more particularly, to a large capacity magazine adapted to hold a large number of shells and present selective shells for ejection into the firing chamber of a firearm when actuated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cartridge feeding devices for firearms are well known in the art. Such devices are removably attached to a firearm and automatically feed cartridges into the firing chamber of the firearm. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,314,013 to Mulvey discloses a spring motor driven magazine having an endless belt encircling spaced drums with spaced shelves on the outer periphery of the belt for receiving cartridges therein. The belt is not directly keyed to the drums and may slip after repeated usage thus causing misalignment and malfunction. Also, an elaborate mechanism is necessary for feeding selective cartridges into the firing chamber since the cartridges are not fed directly from the belt into the chamber. Earlier patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 52,248 to Josselyn and U.S. Pat. No. 672,300 to Turnbull, also show endless belt feeds in a magazine. In Josselyn, the cartridge chambers are actually links in the chain and cannot be easily and quickly reloaded. In fact, the cartridges must be of a certain predetermined shape and configuration to fit into the chain thus rendering the device impractical. Turnbull's magazine is not motor driven and the magazine is an integral part of the pistol and not easily separated or detached.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,865,126 to Dardick illustrates a magazine-fed open chamber revolver but one which is adapted to be used with a uniquely shaped cartridge and is not motor driven. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,436,232 to Bohnak, an endless belt extends about a pair of spaced rollers rotatable by a gearing system. However, the cartridges are not fed into position for direct ejection into the firing chamber and a rather elaborate gearing system is used to rotate the rollers.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 111,827; 1,042,837; 1,368,375; 1,921,871; 2,007,774; and 2,180,741 have been considered but are deficient for many reasons in that they do not have large capacity removable magazines for feeding cartridges at a proper orientation for direct ejection into the firing chamber.
There is thus a need for a large capacity removable magazine for firearms for feeding selective cartridges into a firing chamber that is easy to use, has visible means for determining the loaded capacity of the magazine, is self-contained, feeds cartridges into position for direct ejection into the firing chamber in proper firing position and cannot be overwound in operation.